


Let's Play A Game

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [37]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Dark Jensen, M/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: After realizing that this killer they're searching for has fixated on one of their own, the BAU race to catch him before he has a chance to play out his final act. But with zero leads and no suspects, will they be able to save their team in time?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Supernatural - J2 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190143
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Let's Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by jdl71  
> Written for the May SMPC challenge

Jared sighed as he stared at the photos spread out all over his kitchen table. Fourteen bodies all maimed, tortured, beaten, and then murdered. There were really no similarities between them – different ages, different races, different sexual orientations as far as Jared could tell. The only thing they all had in common was that one night, they met a man who sweet talked them and managed to get them alone so he could end their lives. 

So far, they had no leads. Whoever this guy was, he was good. He was unlike anyone Jared had ever encountered before. Almost as soon as his team had caught the case, the guy had been on to them. And he knew way more about Jared and his entire team than they knew about him. Hell, they didn't even have any suspects. Jared was actually starting to wonder if they were ever going to catch this guy.

Over the last few weeks, the killer had been leaving them messages – subtle clues to help them locate where his next target was going to be. Even with the added help, Jared felt like they were still three steps behind him. Sure, they always figured it out in the end, but they were never in time to save the victim. It was really wearing them down. His team was taking a hit emotionally, and Jared hated seeing everyone so run down. 

Which is why he was using his personal time to try to find anything they missed. Yes, they had all been over this countless times, but Jared didn't think it hurt to be too thorough. Besides, sometimes when Jared took a step back and just observed things on his own, he could focus better and find things that he'd overlooked the first few times around. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the case right now.

If this man wasn't a sadistic killer, Jared may have actually been impressed by him. The way he left the crime scenes were so precise – never anything left out of place. It really was a work of art. But it was terrible for Jared and his team because that meant there were no leads. Still, it told them a lot about the person committing these crimes.

He was a control freak. Probably had a very high-powered job where he could be precise with everything – right down to the brand of printer paper he used, probably. Jared and his team had estimated that he was probably in his mid to late thirties, and he probably had a family which he ruled with an iron fist. And so far, no one had really jumped out at them throughout the investigation. 

Taking another swig from his coffee mug, Jared checked the time – well after midnight. He really needed to get to bed. They had an early morning meeting, and Jared was sure he was going to need all of the brain power he could muster to try to come up with new ideas for leads. Because right now, he was at a complete loss. 

As he gathered up his papers, one in particular caught his eye. There was a list of each victim, giving background on the person as well. Slowly, Jared lowered himself back into his seat, reading over the list of names and occupations. At first, it hadn't really struck him as important, but as he continued reading, it became more and more obvious that there was indeed a pattern. 

Any hope that Jared had of getting rest that evening was quickly swept away as he moved all of his paperwork to the floor, spreading it out in a circle around himself. It was going to be a long night. But at least now Jared felt like he was getting somewhere. He just needed to figure out where that somewhere was before he had to be at work the following morning so he didn't sound like a nut case when he presented this case to his team.

**~~**

The following morning, Jared was the first to arrive at headquarters. Well, with the exception of their captain Jeffrey Dean Morgan, that is – Jared was convinced the man slept in his office though, so he didn't really count. He smiled at Jeffrey as he booked it to the computer room to wait for Felicia to get in. Jared was going to need her help if he was going to get his point across today.

Once Felicia walked through the door, Jared smiled widely at her as he offered her the large cup of coffee he'd gotten for her. “I need your help,” he explained when she asked why he was in her office with coffee so early in the morning. “I think I may have found a connection with the victims. But I need your help to present it. I just think if we have a PowerPoint type of presentation, everyone will be able to follow along a lot better.”

It didn't take much convincing and within twenty minutes, Jared and Felicia had something they thought would really help win over the rest of the team. Sure, it wasn't foolproof, but it was all Jared had right now. And it was definitely a lot more than they'd had the day before. And if the team wasn't on board with this, then they would just start over at square one – no harm, no foul.

As his team filtered through the briefing room doors, Jared felt like he was going to be sick. He hated being the center of attention – it made him all nervous. And yes, he knew these people – hell, they were practically family – but that didn't make it any easier. He'd always had stage fright. Even when he was a teenager in high school, he'd hated giving presentations. Usually, he was able to sit in the back and just observe, but Jeffrey had given him the floor this morning. This was Jared's baby, and there was no one out there better to explain it than him.

When the last person was in the room, Jared looked to Felicia for comfort. With a warm smile shot his direction, Jared already felt a lot better. “So, I was going through all of the information for this case last night after I went home,” Jared started, making sure to keep eye contact with the group, “and I think I may have found a connection.”

He could feel the attitude in the room shift as soon as he mentioned a connection. Everyone seemed to be sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for the next words to come out of Jared's mouth. Not that Jared was surprised – this was the moment they'd all been waiting for in this case. “So, we caught the case after the sixth murder. Two days later, the seventh body was found. That's the day we all went live with that press conference. The killer didn't strike for another week after that.”

Jared fidgeted with the remote for the PowerPoint before he switched the photo on the screen. Now, his co-workers were looking at a photo of the eighth victim. “Sharon Giles,” Jared reminded them. “An English language teacher with three children. Beautiful woman. Born in 1953.” Again, Jared flipped the screen, now showing the ninth victim. “Gerald Smith. A tax accountant born in 1951.” The tenth victim popped up onto the screen as Jared continued to go over the information from the case. “Jeffrey Ellicott. An orthopedic surgeon who was born in 1979.”

The room was dead quiet as Jared continued to go over the facts of the case victim by victim. “Megan Campbell – an aspiring architect born in 1985. Alexis Wesson – a college student who recently graduated from Yale. Sandra Colt – an aspiring actress who just landed her first gig on some high school drama series. And finally, Genevieve Singer – a stay at home mom who recently went through a messy divorce with her abusive husband.”

Now, it was time to get into the real good part. Flipping to the next slide, Jared felt tears pricking at the backs of his eyes as he stared at the photo on the screen. “This is Sharon Padalecki,” Jared explained. “Born in 1953. A mother of three who spent her adult life as an English language teacher.” The next slide produced a photo of Jared's father. “Gerald Padalecki – born 1951 and spent his time as a tax accountant while he raised his kids.” New slide. “Jeffrey Padalecki. He works as an orthopedic surgeon in Houston.” Next slide. “Megan Padalecki – architect born in 1985.” He flipped through the last few slides quickly, explaining that they were very similar to women he'd dated in the past. 

Giving his team a moment to process everything, Jared finally flipped to the last slide. “This killer seems to have fixated on me,” he explained. Turning his attention to the screen, Jared continued, “This is Megan Campbell the morning she went missing. As you can see, she was blonde before he grabbed her. But when her body was discovered, she was a brunette. He _dyed_ her hair because she didn't fit the physical appearance of my sister. This guy has singled me out – he's learned everything he can about my family, and my past, and I don't know why! But it's the first connection that I've found – the _only _connection! And...I think we should run with it.”__

__While this idea was far fetched and somewhat crazy, Jeffrey had to admit that they really didn't have anything else to go on. “Alright Jared,” Jeffrey sighed, flipping through his paperwork. “What do you suggest we do? If this guy is fixating on you, then we should be able to use your personal life to suss out his next move.”_ _

__In theory, that was something they could do. But Jared had no clue where this killer was going to go from here. After all, since Genevieve, Jared hadn't been in a serious relationship, so the trail kind of ran cold from there. “I honestly don't know,” Jared admitted. “I'm not with anyone right now, so there would be no other name we could follow. Unless he's going to start targeting my team because you guys are the closest people to me. But that could take weeks. He could already have his next victim by then.”_ _

__“Well, if Jared isn't with anyone right now, we could always _make_ him have a girlfriend,” Misha suggested. “We make up an elaborate story that Jared is with someone new. I mean, it should be easy. If this guy is stalking Jay, we just need to update his Facebook status and this guy goes on the hunt again. _ _

__Rolling her eyes, Kim spoke up. “Oh yeah, Misha, that's a great idea,” she chastised. “Put some poor, innocent girl in the crosshairs of a serial killer to draw him out. What could possibly go wrong with that?” Shaking her head, she tossed her capped pen at her team member. “Don't make stupid suggestions.”_ _

__A small frown came to Jim's lips as he thought about their options. “It's true – there's no way to control that type of situation. That would be too much of a risk. But I think we might be onto something here. We just need to buy ourselves some more time. Go over the photos and the information again to see if there is more that we've missed.” Turning his attention to Jeffrey, Jim suggested, “I think we need to have Alona release a statement. We have to let people know that we are making progress – maybe say that we have a few suspects that we are hoping to obtain information from. It would buy us the necessary time to get the press off our backs while we do more research.”_ _

__An hour and a half later, Alona was all over the television giving the media a story about the progress they were making on the case. Meanwhile, Jared and the rest of his team was combing through every bit of evidence that might give them _anything_ to go on. After all, it was only a matter of time before another body showed up. And Jared was determined to keep that from happening._ _

__Just as Jared was starting to lose hope, his cell phone rang. An unfamiliar number popped up on his screen, causing Jared's heart to race. Slowly, he swiped the screen to the right, accepting the call. “H-Hello?” Jared answered, feeling his whole body going stiff as he waited for the answer on the other line._ _

__“Are you alone?” came the voice on the other end. It was definitely a man – that much Jared could tell. As far as other distinguishing marks, Jared couldn't hear any. When he replied that he wasn't, the man started making demands. “Get up slowly and leave the room. Don't let anyone in on the fact that you're talking to me. If you do, I'm hanging up, and you won't hear from me again.”_ _

__Feeling like he had no choice, Jared did as he was told. Once he was out of the room, Jared closed the door behind himself as he moved toward the bathroom where he could have some privacy. “Who are you?” Jared asked, uncertain if the man would give up his identity. “Why are you fixating on me? I didn't do anything to you.”_ _

__A chuckle sounded through the line, causing shivers to crawl down Jared's spine. “You don't get it, do you?” the man asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. “You didn't have to do anything to me. As soon as I saw you on television, I was hooked. You're beautiful, Jared. I was just trying to get your attention.” There was a pause before the man continued, “It took you long enough to figure out the little game we were playing. I thought you'd see it sooner.”_ _

__Jared swallowed thickly as he listened to the man speak. “Well, you've got my attention now,” Jared assured him. “Why don't you tell me a little more about yourself? I feel like I'm at a disadvantage here. You know so much about me, and I don't know anything about you.” Right now, Jared was just trying to keep this man on the phone. He'd put a text in to Felicia in hopes she could trace the number without the man becoming suspicious, so as long as he kept talking, hopefully Felicia could do her thing._ _

__For a minute, Jared thought he was going to get some meaningful information from the man. However, he was soon corrected. “If I tell you what you want to know, it takes all of the fun out of guessing, doesn't it, Jared?” he asked, chuckling into the phone once more. “If you really want to get to know me, maybe you should meet me. I'll be at the bar down on Main Street tonight at around 9:00. You can come see me as long as it's just you. I don't play well with others, baby.”_ _

__This seemed like it was too easy. There was no way this man was actually going to meet him at the bar tonight. Still, Jared wasn't going to let on that he didn't believe him. “Okay,” Jared all but whispered into the phone. “Anyone in particular I should be looking for?”_ _

__The smile on the man's face was audible through the phone. “I'm a brunette, about 6'1” with an athletic build,” the man explained. “I'll more than likely be wearing a Henley of some sort with loose jeans and boots. I'll be sitting at the bar by myself with a glass of whiskey. Don't keep me waiting for long, Jay. And remember, come alone. I'll see you later tonight, baby.”_ _

__With that, the line went dead. Jared could still hear the man's threatening words as he walked out of the bathroom, immediately moving to Felicia's office. “Did you get anything?” Jared asked, a deep frown on his lips when Felicia apologized. Dammit, he'd really thought he'd kept the man talking long enough. “It's okay. We'll catch him another way. He's not going to kill another person.”_ _

__**~~**_ _

__Later that evening, everyone was in position for the take down. Both Kim and Jim were in the bar with Jared, posing as a couple out on the town for the evening. Their disguises were so good even Jared didn't recognize them at first glance, so he didn't think this mystery man would catch on either. Jeffrey and Misha were outside in the van watching for any signs of malice, and Felicia was back at headquarters with Alona keeping an eye on the situation._ _

__So far, nothing had happened. It was just a little past nine, and Jared still hadn't seen this mystery man. Sighing, Jared took a seat at the end of the bar, making sure he had a nice view of most of the place. The only part he couldn't see was the back door, which Kim had a clear view of, so he wasn't worried about it. “Anything?” Jared asked, eyes darting around the room._ _

__“Not yet,” Felicia answered over Jared's ear bud. “I don't see anyone matching the description this guy gave you. And I couldn't even suss him out as someone who's paying a lot of attention to you because there are too many people doing that right now, Jay.” When Jared merely laughed at her, Felicia argued, “Oh come on, Jared! You're a sexy beast, and you really should hit the clubs like this more often! I mean, if mystery man is going to be a no show, maybe you should flirt your way through some of these other patrons.”_ _

__Jared couldn't help but roll his eyes at Felicia's suggestion. “Felicia, we're on the job,” he explained, feeling his cheeks heat at the idea of other people paying attention to him. “When we find this guy, I promise I'll try to be more active in the dating world. But let's catch this freak first, okay?”_ _

__Suddenly, a man with light brown hair wearing a dark blue Henley walked through the door and took a seat at the bar a few stools down from Jared. His whole body stiffened as he observed the new arrival – brunette, about 6'1” with an athletic build, wearing a Henley, jeans and boots. “Guys, I think I got him,” Jared relayed through the ear bud. “Middle seat at the bar talking to the bartender. Just ordered a whiskey.”_ _

__Everyone waited with baited breath as their eyes all landed on the new arrival. “I got eyes on him,” Kim explained, not taking her sights off the man. “We can be mobile in five. Are we moving in?” She was tired of sitting here and waiting. She wanted some action._ _

__This was their one shot. The last thing they needed was someone becoming too eager and blowing it for them. “Negative,” Jeffrey answered, eyes squinting at the man on the monitor. “Jared was told to come alone. Let's see how this plays out. Everyone keep their eyes on the kid. This guy doesn't touch one hair on his head. Jared, move in.”_ _

__Hesitation warred heavily in Jared's gut. Quickly, he downed the last of his beer that he'd been nursing before he pushed himself out of his seat and made his way to the new arrival. “Hi,” Jared greeted, dimples out in full force. “I'm Jared. Do you mind if I sit here?” When the man shook his head, Jared smiled once more, taking a seat right next to the man and ordering himself another beer. This was it._ _

__**~~**_ _

__Back at headquarters, Alona was getting antsy. She'd been in this little computer room with Felicia for almost two whole hours. And it wasn't that she didn't like spending time with Felicia – quite the opposite, actually – but she had claustrophobia, and this room was doing nothing to help her with that. “Hey, I think I'm gonna run out for some coffees,” Alona explained, smiling as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. “Do you want anything?”_ _

__Coffee sounded amazing right about now. “Uh, yeah, if you're going to that little place across town, I'll take a vanilla frappuccino with extra vanilla and whipped cream. Oooh, with caramel drizzled over it! And a scone!” Okay, maybe she was a little bit hungry. With a wide, innocent grin on her lips, Felicia dug through her purse and handed Alona some cash. “Thank you, bestie!” she called out after her friend as she walked out the door._ _

__As Alona was heading to the door, something in the main room caught her attention. Her face scrunched into a frown as she switched courses and headed into the main area, smiling politely at the man sitting in the chair at Jared's desk. “Hi,” she greeted, using her _professional_ voice in case this was something that she could handle. “Can I help you with something? You're really not supposed to be in here.”_ _

__When the man turned toward Alona, she nearly lost her breath. He was _very_ attractive – light brown hair, a smattering of boyish freckles across the bridge of his nose, and the most brilliant green eyes she'd ever seen. She could have sworn her knees went weak when he shot her a 1,000 watt smile. Damn, she needed to get it together._ _

__It was obvious this woman was checking him out, so he was going to use it to his advantage. “Oh, yeah, hi, I'm sorry,” he greeted, pushing himself out of the chair he'd been sitting in. “I'm Jensen – a friend of Jared's from college. I just got into town and I was hoping to catch him here. I thought maybe we could go out for some drinks and catch up since it's been a while since we've seen each other. Is he here?”_ _

__If Jared had friends like this, Alona could officially not figure out why he was single. This man was _hot_! If he wasn't gay, Alona was definitely going to try to get with him. “Um...hi Jensen,” Alona breathed, clearing her throat in an attempt to pull herself together. “Jared isn't here right now. He's out on an assignment. But I can let him know that you came here looking for him. I don't think he'll be out too much longer.”_ _

__A wide smile came to Jensen's lips when Alona offered to let Jared know he was looking for him. “Actually, I was kind of hoping to surprise him,” Jensen explained. “See, this is the first time I've been able to get away from work, and I didn't want him to know I was coming. It's kind of an anniversary for our friendship – lame, I know, but you know Jared. He's all sappy like that. Do you...think you can keep this between you and me, sweetheart?”_ _

__Unable to hide the blush that crept up her neck and onto her cheeks, Alona giggled – actually _giggled_. Barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes at herself, Alona cleared her throat once more, composing herself. “Yeah, I can do that,” she assured him. “But...I'm really sorry, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave here. This is a space for employees only. And I don't want you to get into trouble.”_ _

__Without hesitation, Jensen raised his hands in surrender. “Understood,” he promised. “Consider me gone.” Before he headed out the door, Jensen asked, “Do you happen to know when a good time to catch Jay would be? I'm only in town until the weekend, so I want to see him before I leave. Does he...have time off, or anything?”_ _

__Biting into her bottom lip, Alona tried to think of the best time for Jensen to catch Jared. “Um...well, we're in the middle of a pretty big case right now, so I don't know when he's going to get time off. But, like I said, he should be back at some point this evening. If you want to hang out and wait for him in the visitor's area, that shouldn't be a problem.”_ _

__Another wide smile came to Jensen's lips when Alona told him to wait in the visitor's area. “Great, I just might do that,” he assured the woman. “Thank you.” With that, Jensen headed out of the room and toward the elevator. He had absolutely no intention of spending a second in the visitors area, but he'd managed to get what he came for. Smiling widely, Jensen pocketed the keys he'd stolen from Jared's desk as he walked out of the elevator._ _

__**~~**_ _

__Jared bit into his bottom lip as he waited for any signs to let on that this was the man he was looking for. So far, this man hadn't been very forward with any information. “So, tell me a little more about yourself,” Jared coaxed, trying to get any kind of information from the man. “I feel like I've been doing all of the talking this evening.”_ _

__The man sitting next to him smiled politely as he answered, “Well, you have been doing all of the talking. Look, it's not that I'm not interested, Jared – trust me, I am. But I'm waiting for someone. And I don't think my girlfriend would really be happy if she saw me hitting on some random guy at a bar. I mean, we've been into some pretty kinky shit before, but I don't think we're at the stage of threesomes yet, man.”_ _

__A deep blush came to Jared's cheeks when the man explained his situation. “Oh, jeez, I'm sorry,” Jared apologized. “I-I thought you were someone else.” He nearly tripped over his own feet when he pushed himself out of his seat, quickly moving out of the bar. “Wrong guy,” Jared spoke over the ear bud. “Abort mission – he's not here.” Defeated, Jared pulled the bud from his ear, heading toward the van so they could get out of here._ _

__About twenty minutes later, Jared was back at headquarters, feeling like a complete idiot. Of course the mystery man wasn't going to show up at the bar tonight – he would have been expecting Jared to be there with his team. Now, Jared had wasted an entire evening, and this psycho could be out stalking his next victim, and there was nothing Jared could do to stop him. Hell, Jared didn't even know who he was! All he had to go on was brown hair, 6'1” with an athletic build – that basically described over half of the population._ _

__When he got back to his desk, Jared rummaged through the drawers for his keys. They were nowhere to be found, though. “Hey, Kim, have you seen my keys?” Jared asked, knowing for a fact that he'd put them in the top drawer where he always kept them when he was out on a job. At least he thought he put them there. He had been pretty tired this morning. Was it possible that he just left the house without them? Honestly, Jared couldn't remember if he even locked his door this morning._ _

__Slowly, Kim shook her head. “No, I haven't,” she answered. “I thought you always kept them in the top drawer.” When Jared merely nodded at her, Kim frowned deeply. “Are you sure you had them this morning? I mean, I know you were kind of out of it with the case. Maybe you just forgot them at your house?” When Jared nodded, Kim smiled at him. “Hey, kid, if you want me to give you a ride home and walk in with you, I can.”_ _

__While Jared appreciated the offer, he didn't think it was necessary. “Oh, no, Kim, it's fine,” he assured her. “You need to get home to your kids. You're right – I probably just walked out of the house without them this morning. Lord knows I didn't get any sleep last night. It wouldn't be the first time I've forgotten something on my kitchen table.” Chuckling to himself, Jared added, “I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached. You know that.”_ _

__After bidding everyone goodnight, Jared headed toward the elevator, more than ready to get home. It had been a long day, and an even longer evening. Tomorrow would be better – he'd make sure of it. Maybe he'd get another call from his mystery admirer and this time he could keep him on the phone long enough to trace him. Wouldn't that be nice._ _

__Once Jared was at his house, he locked his car, pocketing the keys. If his door was locked, he would just ask DJ for the spare he kept with him. After all, Jared wasn't new to locking himself out of his home. And his neighbor DJ was a pretty cool dude. He was a computer tech guy, so he worked from home usually, which meant any time Jared needed him, he was available. And for some reason, DJ was fascinated with Jared's job, so it worked out._ _

__His brain started moving toward the possibility that maybe DJ was his mystery man. After all, the guy was good with computers, so it would be easy to get information about Jared's family if he tried hard enough. And he definitely had some sort of obsession with Jared – his work, at least. But no, he was just getting ahead of himself. DJ was the sweetest person he knew – the man didn't even kill spiders. This job was just really getting to him._ _

__Sighing, Jared tried his door, feeling relief flood through him when it opened. So, he was just an idiot this morning and he hadn't locked his door. He made sure to lock it behind himself, tossing the chain lock in place before he tossed his bag onto the counter. At this point, Jared was done with work. If he tried to spend another night looking for clues, there was no way he was going to be prepared for work tomorrow. And if he was sleep deprived, he was basically useless to the team._ _

__Right now, Jared couldn't figure out what he wanted more – to grab a hot shower, or to just get into his nice, warm bed. In the end, the call of a hot shower won out. After all, if he showered tonight, he wouldn't have to wake up early and do it in the morning before work._ _

__As soon as he stepped under the hot spray, Jared moaned in pleasure, allowing the water to run over his aching body. There was nothing in this world better than a nice, hot shower – Jared was convinced of that. He spent a few minutes just enjoying the warmth of the shower before he started washing his hair and his body. And he didn't get out of the shower until his water had run cold, not wanting to miss one second of the hot steam._ _

__Towel slung loosely over his hips, Jared padded to the kitchen and opened the fridge. His eyes roamed over to the counter where his bag had been discarded, the young man fighting the urge to grab it and go over a few things before bed. _No_ – he needed to get some sleep. The same paperwork was going to be there in the morning when he woke up. And he would have his team to help, so it was a win-win if he waited._ _

__Grabbing a bottle of water, Jared swung the fridge door closed and headed back to his bedroom. Placing the bottle of water on the coaster he had on his nightstand, Jared grabbed his phone and started to set his alarms so he would be prepared for the following morning. After all, Jared was _not_ a morning person, so it took quite a few alarms to finally get him out of bed._ _

__Alarms set, Jared placed the phone back on the nightstand next to his water bottle. Moving toward his dresser, Jared opened his water and took a long pull. He wasted no time grabbing a pair of white boxer briefs and a pair of sweatpants. It was a pretty warm evening, so he didn't think he needed a T-shirt to sleep in._ _

__Just as he pulled on his clothes, Jared's phone rang. Sighing, Jared moved toward his bed and grabbed the phone. Again, it was an unknown number, causing Jared's heart to kick up in his chest. Taking another long swig from his water, Jared answered the phone, “Hello?” He frowned when the man's voice filled his ears. “You stood me up,” Jared accused. “Guess you really don't know how this whole dating thing works, huh?”_ _

__“Oh, Jay, don't be like that,” the man pouted. “That wasn't the meeting I had in mind for our first adventure. I figured we could do something a little more intimate, baby. I told you that I wanted you alone. And let's face it, you didn't follow orders very well.” The man's voice became lower, more dangerous. “You're lucky I stood you up, Jared. If not, I would have wanted to see what Kim and Misha's insides looked like on the outside. Did you really think their little disguises would throw me off? I warned you that I don't play well with others.”_ _

__Jared's breath caught in his throat as he listened to the man speaking on the other line. He didn't think the man had shown up, but apparently he was there and Jared just hadn't seen him. “I'm sorry,” he breathed, not sure why he was apologizing, though he felt the need to do so. “I can do better. Just...don't hurt anyone else, okay? Meet me now. I'm off the clock. I can meet you anywhere.”_ _

__The man's smile was audible in his voice. “Oh, Jared, I'm flattered that you want to see me so badly,” he teased. “But you really don't have to beg to meet me. I've been planning this for a few days, actually. It was easy to get your phone number so I could call you. Even easier to make sure that you and your team were out of the way when I waltzed right into your headquarters.”_ _

__He could hear Jared's breath picking up over the line as he continued to speak. “Alona almost messed everything up when she caught me at your desk, but women are so predictable. Most people accuse men of thinking with their dicks, but really, women are the ones who only focus on looks. As soon as she saw me, she couldn't even function correctly. All I had to do was give her a line about being an old college buddy of yours, and she ate it up.”_ _

__Knowing that Alona was in the presence of this man had Jared feeling useless once more. He'd been inside their headquarters and no one had even batted an eye. This guy was really good. “You were at my desk?” Jared asked, biting into his bottom lip as he thought of potential reasons this man would have been rummaging through his personal things. “What-What did you find?”_ _

__Again, the man's voice held the hint of a smile. “Exactly what I needed, baby,” he assured the other man. “I figured it was a good time to finally meet face-to-face, didn't you? Alone? Where no one could bother us? Doesn't that sound nice?”_ _

__Suddenly, it hit Jared – his keys. Quickly, Jared slammed his water onto the nightstand once more, pushing himself off the bed. Before he could get too far however, a figure appeared in his door frame, causing Jared's breath to hitch in his throat. His phone had fallen out of his hands when he got up, so he had no way of alerting his team that he was in danger. “Who are you?” Jared asked, chest rising and falling with each panted breath._ _

__As the man moved further into the room, Jared could make out a syringe in his hand. “What do you want from me?!” He'd gone through training before he was recruited into the BAU – he knew that if it came down to it, he could fight his way out of this._ _

__Just as he was about to fight for his life, Jared suddenly felt his whole body go lax, black dots spiraling through his vision. “What –” he started, feeling like he was going to pass out. Upon second glance, Jared could see that the syringe in the man's hand was empty. But...how? He'd drugged him? With what?_ _

__His water. “You...you drugged me?” Jared accused, his hand moving to his forehead as he felt a wave of nausea wash over him. Stumbling backward, Jared's knees hit the mattress, the young man falling onto his ass on the bed. One hand shot out in front of him as he watched the man moving closer to him. “Don't-Don't come any closer. My-My friends will come...for me.”_ _

__A wide smile broke out on the man's gorgeous features as he chuckled. “Oh baby, they're not coming for you,” he argued. “At least not right now. As far as they know, you're at home alone, snuggled up in your big bed taking a nice long nap. They won't think anything of it until tomorrow morning when you don't show up to work. And by then, you'll be long gone, Jay.”_ _

__Crouching down in front of the bed, the man pressed his hands into the mattress on either side of Jared's hips, his brilliant green eyes roaming over every inch of Jared. “Don't worry baby,” he whispered, blocking a kick Jared haphazardly shot in his direction. “I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna play a little game.”_ _

__That was the last thing Jared remembered before his whole world went black._ _

__**~~**_ _

__The next morning, Jeffrey waited for an hour after everyone had shown up for work before he finally started to panic. “Has anyone heard from Jared since he left last night?” Jeffrey demanded, eyes darting from one member of his team to the next. When everyone shook their heads, Jeffrey really started to get worried. “We need to dispatch a team,” he ordered. “Misha and Kim, head to his house and see if he's there and just not answering his phone. Jim, keep calling him until he answers. Felicia, track his GPS. I want to know where he is right now!”_ _

__Within thirty minutes, Kim and Misha were sweeping Jared's home for any clues as to where he might be. Jim had been dispatched to Jared's home as well to help look for evidence as well as speak with Jared's neighbors to see if there had been any suspicious activity. Felicia was scanning the radios in hopes she would hear of someone matching Jared's description being taken to a hospital or something. At least then they would know where he was._ _

__As the search continued with no progress, Alona made her way to Jeffrey's office. “Jeffrey,” she called out, knocking on the older man's door. “I need to talk to you. Last night while you were all out on that mission, I saw something. There was a man here at Jared's desk. I went in and talked to him for a little while. It was Jared's friend from college. He said his name was Jensen. And that he was in town until this weekend and he was trying to surprise Jared. It was some kind of anniversary? So, he asked me to keep it a secret. But now, Jared's missing...and I'm really worried.”_ _

__With this new information, Jeffrey sighed. “I see,” he mumbled, pressing his thumb and index finger into the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off the headache that was threatening to come on. “What did this man look like, Alona?”_ _

__“Um...he was really good looking. Like... _really_ good looking. Light brown hair and this spattering of freckles across his nose. And he had the most amazing green eyes.” When Jeffrey cleared his throat, Alona quickly snapped out of her memories. “Right, he was really sweet. I didn't even think anything of it, Jeffrey. I'm sorry.”_ _

__Shaking his head, Jeffrey placed his hand on Alona's shoulder. “Don't worry about it, Alona,” he tried to comfort her. “Is there anything else you can tell me about him? Could you guess how tall he was? Or maybe what he was wearing? Did he have an accent? Anything?”_ _

__She was trying to remember anything she could about the mysterious man who had shown up here and acted like he was buddies with Jared. But honestly, Alona hadn't really been paying a lot of attention to anything other than the way his eyes were shining and how damn white his teeth were. “Um...n-no accent that I could hear. He was maybe...6'0” or 6'1” – I'm not sure. He was built though. Like you could tell that he spent some time at the gym. But not too built like some of those guys that are trying too hard, you know?”_ _

__Again, Jeffrey cleared his throat, letting Alona know that she was getting off topic once more. “Right...he had jeans on. They were dark blue. And he was wearing boots – like, hiking boots.” Closing her eyes, Alona tried to remember what kind of shirt the man had been wearing. It wasn't like she hadn't been checking him out, after all. “And...he was wearing a dark Henley. I think it was olive, or Hunter green – some kind of green. I remember it complimented his eyes.”_ _

__When Alona's description was finished, Jeffrey felt his stomach flop. She'd basically described the man Jared was supposed to be meeting at the bar the evening before – right down to the clothing he was supposed to be wearing. “Go find Mark and get a sketch of this guy,” Jeffrey ordered. “I want his face plastered all over every news station in this town. If he has Jared, we need to find him!”_ _

__As Alona moved to do as she was told, Jeffrey pressed his hands against the edge of his desk, fingers tightening around the hard wood as he attempted to ground himself. If anything happened to Jared, Jeffrey knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. This job was hard on a good day, but when someone you cared about was hurt, it hit you on a completely different level. If Jared was hurt in all of this, Jeffrey wouldn't recover – he'd be done with this job._ _

__**~~**_ _

__The first thing Jared realized when he finally came to was that he was not in his home. Flipping through his memories from the night before, Jared tried to remember anything that might help him in his current situation. He had one hell of a headache, but he didn't remember drinking the night before, so he had no clue what that could be from._ _

__It was when he tried to press his hand to his forehead that Jared really started freaking out. His hands were bound, and no matter how much Jared struggled, he couldn't seem to break free. Panicked, Jared allowed his eyes to dart around the room he was in, taking in every bit of his surroundings that he possibly could._ _

__Nothing looked familiar. The walls were a bland, neutral tan color with absolutely no decoration. The only piece of furniture in the room was the large bed that Jared was on, which didn't sit right with Jared. Eyes moving toward the door, Jared saw that it was closed, and he knew if he managed to get over there, it would more than likely be locked. Still, that didn't stop him from trying._ _

__Of course, the door was locked – not surprising. “Hello?!” he yelled, trying to get the attention of _anyone_ who might be in this place with him. When there was no answer, Jared's heart kicked up further in his chest. “Hello?! Is anyone out there?! Please?!” Again, no answer. Dammit. Not only was he in this room with his hands bound behind his back, but it would appear that no one else was in this place with him. _ _

__Again, Jared tried to remember what had happened the night before. His mouth felt like he'd been sucking on cotton, which led him to believe that he'd been drugged. But how? When? He'd been with his team all night when he'd been in the bar. There was no way someone had attacked him there. Glancing down at himself, Jared realized that he was wearing nothing but his sweatpants. So, he'd been at home when he'd gotten attacked. Good to know._ _

__Jared took a seat on the mattress once more, figuring it was best to reserve his strength. He tried to think of the last thing he remembered from the night before – a phone call. He'd been on the phone with the mysterious killer who seemed to be fascinated by him. And then...the man had been in his house. _Don't worry, baby. I'm not going to hurt you._ The man had spoken to him while he had him cornered on the bed. He'd drugged his water while Jared was at work. _I just wanna play a little game.__ _

__A wave of nausea washed over him as Jared slowly realized that he'd been kidnapped by a deranged killer. No one knew where he was. Hell, he didn't even know if anyone knew he was missing yet. And everyone knew that the first few hours were the most crucial in a missing person's case. This was it – he was going to die here._ _

__But he refused to go out without a fight. If this man wanted to kill him, Jared was going to make him work for it. Again, Jared scanned the room, looking for anything that might help him cut through these ropes binding him. There was nothing – he was trapped._ _

__Suddenly, he heard someone at the door. The sound of a key being inserted into the lock had Jared pushing himself off the mattress and moving toward the door. As soon as the door opened, Jared threw his full body into the new arrival, sending them both crashing to the ground. He landed on top of the man, giving Jared the advantage. And he took it, quickly kicking out as he tried to push himself to his feet._ _

__Once he was on his feet, Jared ran for the door. Unfortunately, he didn't make it far before his ankle was grabbed, sending him face first onto the floor. Because his hands were still bound, Jared had no way of breaking his fall, his head smacking against the floor with a loud _crack_. Groaning in pain, Jared forced himself to roll onto his back, using his feet to push himself away from his attacker. “Don't!” Jared yelled when his shoulder was grabbed and he was forcefully hauled to his feet. “Let me go! Get the fuck off me!”_ _

__“Stop struggling!” the man beside him ordered, his voice low, dangerous, as he dragged Jared tightly against his body. “I can make this very good for you, or I can make this very bad for you. Which way I lean is going to depend solely on you, Jay.”_ _

__The hot wet tongue sliding against Jared's neck had the younger man gasping in shock. “Please?” he whispered, biting into his bottom lip to keep from moaning. His neck had always been a sensitive area. But he wasn't about to let this man think he was enjoying any of this. “Just let me go. You don't understand what you're doing. I am a federal agent! You're only going to make things worse for yourself the longer you keep me here!”_ _

__Chuckling wasn't exactly the reaction Jared had been hoping for. “Oh baby, I know exactly what I'm doing,” the man assured Jared. “By the time I'm done with you, you're going to be begging me to keep you, baby.” Again, the man licked a stripe from Jared's shoulder to his earlobe, moaning into Jared's ear. “Are you gonna be good for me, Jay? Or are you going to make me hurt you?”_ _

__This wasn't at all what Jared had in mind when he'd woken up in this room. He thought he was going to get tortured, maimed, and murdered like all of the other victims, but this man seemed to have other plans for him. And honestly, Jared was pretty sure he would have liked that option better. Having a psychotic killer lust after him was not Jared's idea of a good time. “Who are you?” Jared asked, ignoring the man's questions. He wanted to be able to put a name to his attacker. After all, when his friends found him, Jared was going to need all of the information he could get to take this man down._ _

__Without warning, the man shoved Jared face first onto the mattress. He watched as Jared forced himself to roll onto his back, eyes roaming over Jared's muscular frame as he worked at making his body listen to him. “You can call me Jensen,” he answered, moving to stand at the edge of the mattress. One hand pressed against Jared's chest when the younger man tried to sit up, forcing him to stay down. “Don't fight me,” he warned._ _

__Jensen – it was actually a really nice name. Too bad he was such a psycho. After all, he wasn't a bad looking guy – actually, he was pretty good looking. Not that Jared was paying attention to that. First off, he wasn't turned on by men, and he sure as hell wasn't turned on by men who were interested in hurting people. “Look, if you let me go, we can forget this ever happened, Jensen. I'll just walk out of here, and you can get out of this town. I won't look for you. And I'll make sure my team doesn't either.”_ _

__Another chuckle escaped Jensen at Jared's words. “Do you honestly think I give a damn about your team?” Jensen asked. “They mean nothing to me, Jay. They can't catch me. They proved that over the last few weeks you were looking for me. They have zero leads. And even if they did, I'm smarter than them. Trust me, I've got nothing to worry about.”_ _

__Panic slammed into Jared like a mack truck when Jensen climbed onto the bed with him. “J-Jensen, stop,” Jared breathed, shaking his head as he tried to push himself further up the mattress to get away from the older man. Again, he lashed out with his leg when Jensen tried to stop him from moving, catching Jensen in the side. “I said stay the fuck away from me!”_ _

__Anger shot through Jensen when Jared kicked him. Of course, he hadn't expected Jared to go quietly, but he really didn't appreciate the violence. Jensen hadn't raised a hand to Jared since he'd been here. He would have liked the same treatment. “Stop hitting me,” Jensen complained, gripping Jared's ankle and forcing his knee to bend. He then moved to crawl on top of Jared, one hand moving to grip the younger man's jaw when Jared tried to get away from him. “Relax.”_ _

__“Fuck you!” Jared spat, jerking his head to the side and out of Jensen's grasp. “Get off me!” His hands dug into the small of his back where they were bound, causing pain to shoot through his torso. Instead of listening to him, Jensen pressed his face into the crook of Jared's neck, nipping and biting at his skin. “Stop...please...y-you're hurting me.”_ _

__If Jensen wasn't going to respond to Jared's anger, maybe he'd respond to his pain. After all, Jensen seemed to have some sort of twisted obsession with him – maybe that meant he didn't actually want to hurt him. “Please...untie me? My wrists hurt. And my shoulders are straining at this angle. And-And my hands are pressing into my back and it hurts.”_ _

__When Jared complained that he was in pain, Jensen rolled his eyes. “Well, your wrists wouldn't hurt if you didn't keep pulling at your bindings,” Jensen informed him. Pulling back, Jensen stared down at Jared, brilliant green eyes boring into scared hazel. “I'm not untying you,” he stated, not bothering to sugar coat it. “You've done nothing but hit me since I've come into his room. You're insane if you think I'm dumb enough to give you access to two more limbs.”_ _

__Well, it was worth a shot, he figured. “What do you want from me?” Jared asked, biting into his bottom lip as he tried to reposition himself on the bed so his hands weren't pressed so tightly against his back. “You drugged me. And kidnapped me. And tied me up. Oh, and let's not forget that you _killed_ people! And I'm just supposed to what? Sit here and wait for you to do the same to me?!”_ _

__Shaking his head, Jensen smiled down at Jared. “I told you that I wasn't going to hurt you,” he reminded the younger man. “That's the last thing I wanna do to you, baby.” Leaning in, Jensen gripped Jared's chin once more, holding him in place as he crushed their lips together. His free hand moved to card through Jared's hair, using his grip to manipulate Jared's head however he wanted. “I wanna make you feel good. Don't you want that, too?”_ _

__Quickly, Jared shook his head. “N-No,” he breathed, finally understanding where Jensen was hoping this was going. But Jared wasn't going to let a killer molest him – he needed to get out of here. “I don't want this.” He didn't understand – so far, there had been no sexual assault with Jensen's victims. And killers usually didn't change up their MOs case by case. They were creatures of habit. “This isn't right. You-You don't sexually assault your victims. Why start now?”_ _

__A deep frown came to Jensen's lips at Jared's observation. “You're not my victim,” Jensen argued, shaking his head. “You're just _mine_.” Without warning, Jensen leaned in once more, his lips and teeth attacking Jared's neck as his hand moved to rub Jared's flaccid member through his sweatpants. He moaned softly as Jared's body started taking an interest to his ministrations. “I knew you wanted this, too,” Jensen smiled up at Jared as he moved to tease one of Jared's nipples with his tongue. “Just let yourself feel it, baby.”_ _

__No – he didn't want this. His body was betraying him. “No, don't,” Jared whispered, biting into his bottom lip when Jensen's hand slid beneath the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers, warm palm pressing against Jared's hardening cock. “Please...stop, I-I can't...please?” Much to his horror, Jared's back arched against his will, pressing his chest further against Jensen's teasing mouth._ _

__After lavishing attention to Jared's left nipple so that it pebbled with pleasure, Jensen licked his way to the other side of Jared's chest to attack its twin. His fingers wrapped around Jared's member, stroking the younger man to full hardness. Slowly, Jensen pulled back, ignoring Jared when he told him to stop again as he tucked his thumbs into the waistband of Jared's pants, tugging both the sweats and boxers down the younger man's body._ _

__Jensen pressed his palms against Jared's hips, holding the younger man down on the mattress. He licked his plush lips moments before he dipped his head, tongue teasing at Jared's leaking slit. “Ungh...God, please...stop,” Jared panted, head thrashing on the mattress. “Stop it, Jensen!” Even as he screamed, Jensen didn't listen, the older man taking more of Jared into his mouth. “Please...please, don't.” His body still betrayed him as his cock hardened impossibly further in Jensen's mouth. “Ohmygod, no, please?”_ _

__It took everything Jensen had in him not to roll his eyes when Jared started screaming like he was hurting him. Just the opposite, as a matter of fact – if Jared's body's reaction was anything to go by, Jensen was doing exactly as he'd promised. His eyes darted up to look at Jared, Jensen smirking around Jared's cock when he saw the younger man's head tilted back, his eyes squeezed tightly closed in pleasure._ _

__Pulling off Jared's cock, Jensen moved lower, tongue sliding along the base of Jared's member before he sucked one of Jared's balls into his mouth. A low moan broke from his throat when he heard Jared groan above him. One hand moved to wrap around Jared's neglected cock once more as Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared's opposite ball. “Do you want more?” he whispered, eyes searching Jared's face._ _

__“Stop,” Jared whimpered, his hips bucking into Jensen's hand involuntarily. He groaned softly when Jensen's arm wrapped around his knee, jerking Jared's body down the bed and closer to him. “Jensen, please don't do this. Just...let me go. Please?”_ _

__Slowly, Jensen shook his head. “Baby, you're hard enough to cut glass,” Jensen explained. “I'm not gonna leave you like this.” Releasing Jared, Jensen whispered, “Gimme just a second. I gotta grab something.” With that, Jensen moved off the bed, crouching on the ground next to it. Seconds later, Jensen tossed a bottle of lube onto the bed beside Jared's head. “We're gonna need that, baby.”_ _

__While he was standing, Jensen discarded his clothing, adding it to the pile of Jared's clothes on the floor. Now completely naked, Jensen climbed back onto the bed, gripping Jared's hip and forcing him onto his back once more. “Where are you planning on going, Jared?” Jensen asked when Jared sobbed in protest. “You need me to get you out of here. And I will. Once I've taken care of you.”_ _

__Jared didn't want to be taken care of. He wanted to leave – _now_. His heart slammed against his chest when Jensen started to squirt lube into his palm. “Jensen, please, I've-I've never done this. Please...don't make me do this.” _ _

__Another small frown came to Jensen's lips when Jared explained that he'd never done this before. “I know, Jay,” Jensen assured the younger man. “You've only been with women before now.” Leaning in, Jensen shouldered Jared's thighs apart before he pressed his index finger between Jared's cheeks, teasing his tight pucker. “I know what I'm doing. Just relax. Trust me.”_ _

__Trust was something that was earned. And so far, Jensen had done nothing to earn Jared's trust. “I can't,” Jared whispered, feeling the tears he'd been holding back sliding down his cheeks. “Please...I don't want this. Please stop. I can't do this.”_ _

__Gently, Jensen pressed his finger forward, shushing Jared as he breached the younger man. “If you'd listen to me, you'd see that you can,” Jensen breathed, pressing kisses to Jared's neck as he slowly moved his finger inside him. “Relax. Your mind is making you think it's worse than it actually is. M'not gonna hurt you. I promise.”_ _

__As he continued to fuck Jared with his finger, Jensen kept lavishing attention to Jared's neck and shoulder. The younger man was going to be bruised in the morning, but Jensen didn't care. At least then he would remember who he belonged to. “C'mon baby,” he whispered. “Relax for me. Gonna make you feel so good. I promise. Just let me.”_ _

__Although he didn't want to admit it, between the kisses, licks, and gentle nips Jensen was giving him, Jared did feel pretty good. There was still a slight burn when Jensen pushed his finger back inside him, but it was nothing like it had been at first. Still, he wasn't going to let Jensen know that he was enjoying this. When Jensen pressed his middle finger alongside his index finger, Jared whimpered, another tear sliding down his cheek. “Stop...” he breathed, trying to scrunch his shoulders up so Jensen didn't have access to his neck anymore._ _

__Instead of doing as he was told, Jensen slid his lips up to Jared's cheek, moving to nip at Jared's lips. “Don't tell me to stop again,” Jensen warned. “Look at me.” When Jared did as he told, Jensen smiled, crooking his fingers inside Jared to press against the sweet spot inside him. “Trust me when I tell you that you're really going to appreciate that I took the time to do this for you. If I just thrust into you like I wanted to, you'd be in a world of hurt right now. I'm doing you a favor.” Crushing his lips against Jared's once more, Jensen pressed another finger alongside the first two. “You should be thanking me.” With that, Jensen pressed all three fingers forward, stretching Jared's tight ring of muscle._ _

__“O-Ow,” Jared whimpered when Jensen added a third finger, biting his lip once more to keep from crying out any louder. Thanking him?! Was Jensen high?! Why the hell would he do that?! Still, he fought the urge to tell him to stop again, figuring it would just make the older man angry. “W-Why?” Jared whispered, hazel orbs locking on jade green as he tried to relax his body. “Why are you doing this to me?”_ _

__Honestly, Jensen hadn't really thought about it. “Because I want you,” Jensen answered, shrugging as if it was the simplest thing in the world. After a few more thrusts of his fingers, Jensen felt like Jared was stretched enough. Pulling his fingers completely away from Jared, Jensen reached for the lube once more. “When I saw you on the television, I was with some kid who I planned on making my next victim. But then you popped up on my screen. And you were perfect.”_ _

__It was as if Jensen was trapped in a memory as he lubed up his cock. “I kicked the kid to the curb and I finished the news segment,” Jensen continued. “Alona really needs to learn positioning, by the way. She was blocking you a lot of the time. Anyway, I knew I had to have you. So, I learned everything I could about you. And then I worked up a plan to get your attention. And when I was finished, I came to collect my prize.”_ _

__Another smile came to Jensen's lips as he positioned himself at Jared's entrance. “And you're my prize, baby,” he whispered. “I won.” With that, Jensen pushed into Jared, his movements slow as he sunk into his lover inch by inch. When he bottomed out against Jared, Jensen stilled, his arms straining with the effort it took him to stay still. “Fuck...so tight, baby. Knew you would be. Just for me, Jay.”_ _

__When Jensen pushed into him, Jared felt like he had been split in two. Everything in him was screaming to fight, but Jared knew it was useless. He'd been screaming since Jensen got him on this bed for the other man to stop, and he hadn't. And no one had come in here to rescue him, which led him to believe that they were alone here. His hands fisted in the mattress under him, Jared clenching his teeth as he tried to stay quiet. He didn't want to give Jensen the satisfaction of hearing him scream._ _

__After a few moments, Jensen pulled back a little, testing the waters. “Good baby?” Jensen breathed, nipping at Jared's bottom lip. “M'gonna start moving. Promise it's gonna feel good. Just relax.” Slowly, Jensen pulled out a little further, sliding back in once more. He continued to move slowly, kissing and nipping Jared's neck and shoulder once more to distract the younger man._ _

__“Please...” Jared whispered as Jensen angled his hips, his cock slamming against Jared's prostate on each upward thrust. “God...please, Jensen.” His shoulders shook as he sobbed, hating himself for getting turned on by what Jensen was doing to him. He cried out when Jensen pressed his palms against Jared's knees, forcing his legs further apart as he pistoned his hips inside Jared._ _

__Without warning, Jensen pulled completely out of Jared. His fingers gripped Jared's hip, forcing him onto his stomach. Roughly, Jensen tore the rope off of Jared's wrists, releasing the younger man. “Stop crying,” he ordered, slapping Jared's ass before he gripped the younger man's hips once more, forcing Jared onto his knees with his ass pressed back against Jensen's crotch. He couldn't help but groan when his hard cock was engulfed in Jared's tight heat once more, Jensen draping his front against Jared's back._ _

__Once he was free, Jared tried to fight. Pressing his palms flat against the mattress, Jared shoved his body back, forcing both of them onto their knees. Before Jared had a chance to do anything else, Jensen's hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air supply. Instinctively, Jared's hands moved to his throat, clawing at Jensen's fingers._ _

__With his free hand, Jensen shoved at Jared's hands, grabbing Jared's wrists and wrenching his arm behind his back. “Keep it up,” Jensen warned. “I'll snap your arm. Then you'll really have something to cry about.” He felt Jared's attempts at escape falter, Jensen knowing that if he didn't loosen his grip on Jared's windpipe soon, Jared wasn't going to be conscious for the rest of this. That was the last thing he wanted. “Are you gonna behave?”_ _

__Quickly, Jared nodded, knowing it was the only way he was getting free. As soon as he did, Jensen released his throat, Jared drawing in a few deep breaths as he coughed and sputtered. Jensen was pounding into him, never missing a beat, causing Jared to choke out another sob. When Jensen's free hand wrapped around his cock, Jared jerked in surprise, biting into his bottom lip as he tried to focus on the pain and not the pleasure Jensen was trying to make him experience._ _

__Jensen could feel his orgasm getting closer, but he refused to cum before Jared. He was a very giving lover – he never allowed himself release before his partner. Shouldering Jared forward, Jensen forced the younger man to catch himself with his free hand so that he was on his hand and knees once more. Jensen still had Jared's wrist behind his back, ready to make nice on his threat if Jared started misbehaving again. He really didn't want to hurt Jared, but he also wasn't going to let the younger man get away with bad behavior, either._ _

__Now that Jared was behaving, Jensen rocked into him, driving his cock deeper inside as he angled his hips, hitting Jared's prostate with each thrust. His hand stripped over Jared's cock faster, smirking when the younger man couldn't hold back his moans anymore. “Good baby,” he panted, gyrating his hips as he shoved himself deeper into Jared's body. “Cum for me, Jay. Don't think...just feel.”_ _

__Almost as if Jensen's voice had a direct line to Jared's dick, Jared felt his balls draw up tight against his body. He clenched his teeth together once more as the first rope of cum shot from his cock, wetting the sheets beneath him as well as Jensen's hand. Jensen stroked him through his orgasm, another sob escaping Jared's throat as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, completely defeated._ _

__As soon as Jared came, his inner muscles clenched around Jensen's cock, ripping his orgasm from him. His teeth clamped over Jared's shoulder as he came, leaving imprints of his teeth in the younger man's flesh. Jensen didn't bother rolling off of Jared before he collapsed, falling onto Jared's back and crushing the air from the younger man's lungs as he panted out his own breaths. “Damn baby,” he breathed, petting Jared's sweat damp hair. “You're amazing. Even better than I imagined.”_ _

__The way Jensen had landed on him had Jared's shoulder wrenched at a terribly uncomfortable angle. “J-Jensen, get off me,” Jared begged, moving his arm as much as he could with Jensen's weight on top of him. Much to his surprise, Jensen did as he was told, the other man rubbing Jared's shoulder in an attempt to get his blood flowing once more. Angrily, Jared pulled his arm away. “Don't,” he argued. “I'm fine.”_ _

__Once he was free, Jared skittered to the opposite side of the bed, drawing his knees up to his chest in his attempt to get away from Jensen. His eyes ticked to the open door, Jared weighing his options. In the end, he decided that he was going to get his pants back before he made a break for it. “So... what happens now?”_ _

__A deep frown came to Jensen's lips when Jared scrambled away from him. Pushing himself to a seated position, Jensen glanced at Jared before he looked down at himself. He was covered in the sticky mess of both his and Jared's release. And he knew Jared was too. “How about a shower?” Jensen suggested, waggling his eyebrows at the younger man. “You're a mess. Besides, it'll be good for your shoulders and back after being bound like you were.”_ _

__Although a shower sounded like a really good idea, Jared shook his head. If he got into the shower, he would be washing away any evidence of his attack. And that _wasn't_ happening. “My shoulders are fine,” Jared lied. “I'd rather just go home.” Biting into his bottom lip, Jared curled in on himself further when Jensen stood and used Jared's pants to wipe the mess off himself. “Can I please just go home?”_ _

__“Baby, you are home,” Jensen argued as he tossed Jared's pants onto the floor once more. “Well, kind of. I mean, we're not staying here. Too close to your house. But your home is with me now, Jay. _I'm_ your home.” _ _

__Fear had all of the color draining from Jared's face. “I...” he breathed, shaking his head. “I can't just...stay with you. I have a job. And-And if I don't check in with my family weekly, they're going to start wondering where I am. Jensen...I have a life. I can't just uproot it for you!” Especially when he didn't even _want_ Jensen._ _

__Not listening to Jared's tangent, Jensen climbed onto the bed once more, ignoring the way Jared tried to wiggle away from him when Jensen locked his arms around Jared's neck loosely. “Baby, you can still talk to your family,” he assured the younger man. “And you can still work if you want to. Just not here. We're gonna go to Canada. I have a place there. It's nice – you'll like it.”_ _

__Continuing to ignore the way Jared was trying to avoid him, Jensen scooted closer, leaning in to press his lips against Jared's temple. “Now, you can either get in the shower with me, or we can have an encore,” Jensen suggested, pressing another kiss to Jared's cheek. “It's your choice, lover.”_ _

__Jared shuddered at both the nickname as well as his options. “Fine,” he muttered, feeling tears well up in his eyes once more when he allowed the realization that he wasn't getting out of here wash over him. “I'll take a shower.” Anything was better than an encore. Though as Jensen led him to the bathroom, Jared felt dread well up in him that maybe this shower was going to include that encore Jensen had offered him._ _


End file.
